


Time vortexes galore

by hippnote



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crows, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shh, Threats of Violence, Time Travel, author is currently sleep deprived and cannot spellcheck, jade is floof, pretend jakes in the background, time magik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippnote/pseuds/hippnote
Summary: Your name is DAVE STRIDER and youre SIXTEEN years old.you woke up today with no recollection of the past week, and maybe the power to control time at your finger tips.but today is not a great fukin day, as evidence to the fact an organization has now taken you and your friends into a bonkers facility with other kids who also have weird powers like you.you have no idea whats going on, but you know one thing for certain,you need to get the fuck out of here as soon as superhumanely possible.





	1. case of the mondays

**Author's Note:**

> hullo! my names hippnote and this is my first fic on archive of our own! sorry for any of the spelling errors, or grammarical mishaps. spellchecks are a menace.
> 
> im also really sick right now, so again, sorry.
> 
>  ill have a new chapter up by Thursday or friday
> 
> note:  
> im trying to configure pesterlogs and chats so sorry theres none of the iconic pesterlogs and colors this chapter, sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i revised this entire work!!!  
> so, less spelling errors, more tidbits into daves mind, and more absurd logic that dave cant yet grasp!

Your name is DAVE STRIDER and a loud blaring alarm jolts you from your sleep and your eyes flutter open and glare at the screaming alarm. Your hand slams down on the snooze and you shudder out from under your tangle of blankets.you swat some hair from your face and slide out of bed, feeling a jolt of jet lag as you sit up right.You can already tell today is gonna be a rough day.You are not feeling too hot this morning, or cool. its the middle of a raging Texan summer,and the morning when the sun decides to blips into the sky and lazer everyone.Snagging your shades from the nightstand,you slide them over your eyes, and thank the merciful lens gods for their protection from the sun.standing up from the bed, your head does a little jolt, and you feel jet lag run through you again.its even harder to walk when your head feels like someone banged you in the head with a frying pan, so you do a slow shuffle to the closet and get dressed.

You get dressed as usual;red hoodie(even though its hot as hell, that is what you wear every day.because you are a cold blooded reptile and can handle the Texas heat through the thick cotton) with pair of black jeans and some random socks from off the floor, that are surprise! mismatched. In the middle of your journey out of your room, you take a gander at yourself in the mirror that hangs on the back of your bedroom door.It doesnt hurt to stare at your reflection on your huge ass mirror, just to make sure you're all still there today. And of course you are. 

You tug up your hoodie sleeves to look at your arms, and the freckles that spattered up your arm and dance up to your neck where they abruptly stop. Your tan, freckled hands raise to tug at your hair, and burnished gold hair falls in front of your eyes. You shuffle the mess that is your bed head hair to one side of your hair part, and comb through it with your hands.Eventually you feel satisfied with how your hair looks and you stare at your reflecting, before slipping up your shades to check your eyes out to also make sure that you havent seen any invisible wind monsters that are gonna make you suicidal and kill yourself.You lean close to the mirror and look at your bright, bloody crimson eyes before you pull the shades back over your face and step away from the mirror. 

You honestly hate your eyes, and wish that an invisible wind monster would make you go suicide crazed, and you can kill yourself so you dont have to see them again. you really hate them, with being an unnatural color, and being highly sensitive to light to the point you can't go anywhere without some lens over your eyes so you're not going to become blind. There was one time when you forgot your shades and you had looked out your window, stared at the sun and blinded yourself for a bit. Those were fun times in the ER. 

while still reminiscing on distant memories blah blah Et cetera Et cetera,You try to recall anything from last night, but you cant seem to. you really dont remember anything, except for laying down,and thats it.What you cant remember though, is setting an alarm, or placing your shades on your nightstand instead of the window sill where they you usually leave them before you fall into sleepytown. You really dont understand why you set an alarm.your brother usually wakes you up every morning before he heads out to work to make sure you're not dead. 

finally deciding to ignore your dumb thoughts, you open the door and step into the hallway.On your way out the door and into the hallway, you look through the hallway, but jag lag has its way and your head swims a bit before you actually see that Dirks door is closed, meaning he hasnt woken up just yet for work. You finally beat him in the non existent race for the early birds worm.As your feet start to move and you start to walk to the kitchen,you step in something that makes a very uncomfortable crunch beneath you. 

right under your foot was a bowl of popcorn that was tipped over, and its delicious buttery kernels stuck in between the carpet fibers and your socks.As soon as you take notice the popcorn mess you also notice the huge ass mess everywhere else. Your gaze follows the mess into the living room. Decidedly, you step out of the crushed up kernels, and make your way over to the living room and see an even bigger mess. Theres more popcorn on the floor, along with crushed soda cans and some random CD cases strewn about, ones that you know you definitely dont own. Like for example, con air. 

It takes your laggy, and confused mind a moment to see the futon out and a mess of blankets and pillows sitting right ontop of it.You felt ready to lay down with the the pile of soft blankets, but you trash that thought once you see movement from under them. with a big step away from the coffee table where you were standing, and over to one side of the futon, you finally see a head poking out from under neath the mess of blankets. 

you silently decide to move the blanket from the face to get a better look at them. As you move the blanket, you see a boy with raven black hair and slightly tanned skin.Theres a pair of glasses next to his head, and once you look closely at the bridge of his nose you can see subtle imprints from the glasses.Once you take in all of his facial details, you realize who he is. and oh my god its john. 

something is going wrong with you right now. it just took you 2 minutes 3 seconds and 43 god damn milliseconds for you to recognize you best friend, john fukin egbert. 

wait.. did you just count the exact minutes and seconds for how long you were staring at john for? 

oh god your head is hurting and you need to sit the fuck down right now,its too early for this shit.

what in the everloving fuck is wrong with you today? 

alright, its been decided. you're going to a mental hospital. 

but first,before you get wrapped up in a straight jacket and wheeled out of your house,you need to grab some god damn breakfast.


	2. gimmie the lasagna john

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dave rips time a new one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is being revised later,thanks to archive of our own not saving any of my revised drafts >:L
> 
>  
> 
> also, sorry for grammar errors,still in the middle of revising this chapter!

ok 

Time to chill the fuck out and assess what the fuck is going on with you. 

With a bowl of cocoa puffs sitting in your lap,and its milk going a light brown from you just letting the puffs sit in the milk and letting them get soft so you can enjoy eating them with out a crunch, stare at you. Just expecting you to grab the silver spoon that sits with the coca puffs and shove the chocolate goodness into your pie hole. 

The coca puffs and their expecting glare mind control you and you take a spoon and shove a bite full into your mouth. 

Because of course they do.

The cold milk practically cools your veins and you literally start to feel yourself relax in the arm chair that sits next to the futon that John is currently drooling on. 

So, its time to refrain from falling too deep into your love for cocoa puffs, and time to mull over whats happened in the last couple minutes. You woke up to an alarm that you dont remember ever setting and with few memories from last night and maybe even the last couple of days.You have also started to count the exact seconds between random intervals. John is surprisingly passed out on the futon, and you have woken up before Dirk has. you, yourself has won the nonexistent race for the early birds worm. 

You're sitting on the armchair scooping more puffs into your mouth, when you hear a snort and watch as John sits up right on the futon, and a blanket falls off his shoulders as he stretches his arms out and yawns.he puts his arms down you literally watch as he points to his glasses that you moved over onto the floor, and watch as they levitate off the floor and into his palm that he has outstretched .you can feel a gust of wind tug through your hairs you watch with a gaping mouth.he moves around and rolls over so he can grab at the blanket on the floor and throw it onto his back,but it isnt until his eye dart up to the chair where you're sitting that he stops dead in his tracks. 

You feel yourself freeze in the chair.holy.fucking.shit. 

Johns hand moves a little as his arms move over to the futons edge and he pushes up his glasses, normal like none of that weird supernatural shit totally didnt just happen. 

you break this weird tension with 

" nice magic dude" 

john stares at you for a moment before his face droops a little and he starts to look a little horrified. 

wind begins to tug at your hood and your clothes and jolts you backwards. you tumble out of the chair and onto the floor, the armchair landing on your foot. you let out a small bark of pain as it falls onto you and you're pulled back. you turn to look behind you and theres just a whole, big open swirling void. the void looks like a portal that a movie character would enter when going to an alternate universe. its got weird swirly bits on the edge of the vortex of doom that remind you of little bits of clock work and gears. As soon as you notice the weird details of this fit for doctor who anomaly, a weird clock starts ringing in your head and you start to hear clicks and chimes fill your ears. your suddenly pulled into the vortex and now you are in a void of nothing 

You float in the weird void for a few moments, before you finally realize what just happened. 

You have just been sucked into a weird portal and are now drifting in a void of nothingness.or not nothingness? 

A clock floating by your face draws you away from the shock of being sucked into a portal, temporarily anyway. 

You have now just noticed that there are clocks just floating around everywhere. 

_everywhere_

You reach out and touch a large old timey clock that is heading towards your face and you feel your entire body writhe in pain. you cram your eyes shut and clutch at your stomach, where the fuel of this pain is exerting from. and once it starts it just stops and you open your eyes slowly, and see that you are now not currently floating in a void anymore. you're sitting on a kitchen table. 

Your hear a soft ticking in your head as you start to look around the room, and begin to notice two little kids running through a long hallway adjacent to the table you're currently on.one of this kids is clearly a boy. he has dark, brown hair that is a bit of a scraggly mop that dangles over his eyes. he also is really short and has lightly tanned skin, and looks around six years old. Theres a taller, and older looking kid behind him, who is currently chasing after the shorter, and younger looking one. they look almost exactly alike, if it weren't for the different hair style and mole on the older looking one. Theyre now both spiriting at the table your on and you feel the urge to say something like " oh hey little guys blah blah slow down!" because you dont want little kids like these bundles of energy to get a full on concussion while playing tag. 

As you open your mouth to say something,the younger one dashes over onto the table and literally _phases_ through you. 

You feel your body freeze up again and your so focused on the fact that a little kids just _walked_ through you, that you dont notice that the kid that was previously on the table is now on the floor crying in pain. 

You gaze from the wall where you zoned out in thought, over to the young boy who is on the floor and has bright baby blue tears streaming down his chubby, tan little cheeks. you feel an urge to help this little kid. 

You launch off the table and practically float to the ground next to the kid. you place a hand over near his side and give a soft little rub and you, in sudden disbelief, dont phase through the kid like a ghost. you hear the kid let out a soft hiccup through his tears and you begins to stop crying. you hear the little kid give a soft whimper of pain as you stoke his back again.he seems to become calmer and more relax as his body continues to shake as his hiccups start to subside. 

You're so entranced by his little kid on the floor, who has stopped crying in pain,and relaxed under touch that you dont notice the adult that stands over you and the little boy. you're given a jolt as the adult reaches down and picks up the little boy before whispering soft comfort to the boy as he moves his arms around and begins to cradle the boy close to his chest 

You silently watch as the adult cradle the little kid down the hallway and into another room. you feel another unexplained urge to just follow this kid but a force holds your feet down to the floor and you feel like you cant move. you listen in a quiet awe as a loud roaring boom of a old grand clock tings through your ears and your stomach wells up with the familiar pain again. your shut your eyes and as soon as the pain fades away you open them again and take in all the details of the clock void again. 

You continue to float, deep in your own thoughts as you drift through the void, being extra careful not to touch any more of the clocks that whirl around you.it isn't until your hear another soft ticking that you also hear a calm and airy voice that starts to call out to you, mulling your name like a broken record. 

You do a quick turn and see nothing but the blank and black empty space that you inhabit currently and try to pinpoint where the voice is coming from. 

You dont feel the brush of air that hits your body before it sends you swirling into a funnel of air that starts to carry you upwards and under a blue vortex that sits right above you.In a flash of light brown, a hand sticks out from the blue vortex and you reach your own hand towards it, seeing the hand and praying to god its Johns. 

The air releases you right before your hand reaches the other,and you begin to fall.But a hand that grasps onto your own catches you from falling any further. 

And in seconds, you are no longer inside of a void of clocks

**Author's Note:**

> hoooope you enjoyed this short-ish chapter.ill have a new on up soon!
> 
> im also really sorry in advance if everyone seems out of character, im really sick right now and i really cant write dave or karkat all too well. sorry everyone.  
> \- hipp out


End file.
